


Shopping

by bugisgay



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I love this fucking idea so much fight me, Literally just Mark and Ethan shopping at Bath and Body Works together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay
Summary: "Do you really need that many candles..?" Mark inquires as Ethan piles candles that he has forced Mark to smell-- none of which Mark has liked. "You aren't going to burn these candles 24/7... Right?""Yes I am," Ethan admits opening the lid to a strawberry candle and taking a long whiff. He nearly moans of excitement, much to Mark's dismay as an older lady stares at the two men with a disapproving glare. "God, this smells so fucking good. Please smell this!"Mark doesn't have a choice. Ethan shoves the candle under Mark's nose, but, for once, he actually likes the sweet and fruity smell. "Okay, I really like this one," He admits pointing a finger at Ethan, "but you didn't hear that from me."
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship Mark and Ethan! I thought of a concept, and it just happened to be about the two of them. I do not want them to actually date! They are happy just as they are, and they both are not gay despite what everyone seems to think.
> 
> Being comfortable in your heterosexuality and complimenting a man does not make you gay! Being close with your homies is not gay! So don't force a label onto them that simply isn't true.
> 
> If Mark and Ethan see this, I am sorry, but you don't have to worry because it's literally just you two smelling candles and shit in Bath and Body Works together. You are safe.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this idea that I came up with while talking to my friend.

The newly moved in couple sit next to each other on the bare floor surrounded by boxes. They know that they have to unpack their belongings, but they don't want to move. Having to lug all these boxes from their cramped LA apartment to their beautiful forever home is tiring, and now that they are finished, they just sit next to each other, cross-legged, leaning shoulder to shoulder panting softly with shut eyes.

"God," Ethan says breaking the silence, "I can't believe we finally moved into this house. It feels like forever since we started saving up."

"Yeah," Mark replies with a soft breathy chuckle. "It's amazing, isn't it? We don't have to really worry about neighbors complaining about our relationship. They would get mad every time we kissed in front of them, and you would think since we live in LA that there wouldn't be many homophobes here, huh?" Ethan makes a confirmation noise, and they share a look.

The younger of the two's eyes flicker over Mark's features, and, suddenly, his eyes light up and a smile forms on his lips.

"I have an idea," Ethan says excited clenching his hands a little on the floor grabbing at nothing. "Since we just moved into this new apartment, we can go to Bath And Body Works and get a candle to christen the place." Mark's eyebrow flies up.

"You.. Want to get a candle?" He inquires slowly deeply confused on why Ethan wants a candle. "Couldn't we just get room spray? Less of a fire hazard..."

Ethan pouts at Mark. "But candles last longer!" He argues and, sure, he's got a bit of a point, but Mark just can't comprehend why Ethan is so excited about candles.

"You really want to get a candle?" Mark inquires hoping him asking again would change Ethan's mind, but, much to his dismay, his partner grins really big, like a little goof, and nods his head. He sighs really loud and heavy to show that he doesn't really want to do this, but he caves anyway with a playfully annoyed, "Fine. We'll get you a candle. But just one! You don't need a whole bunch of them."

Ethan wraps his arms tightly around Mark's body and presses a wet kiss onto his cheek smiling against his partner's skin. "Thank you, Mark!" Ethan exclaims when he pulls back making Mark's ears ring a little bit from the volume.

-

"Do you really need that many candles..?" Mark inquires as Ethan piles candles that he has forced Mark to smell-- none of which Mark has liked. "You aren't going to burn these candles 24/7... Right?"

"Yes I am," Ethan admits opening the lid to a strawberry candle and taking a long whiff. He nearly moans of excitement, much to Mark's dismay as an older lady stares at the two men with a disapproving glare. "God, this smells so fucking good. Please smell this!"

Mark doesn't have a choice. Ethan shoves the candle under Mark's nose, but, for once, he actually likes the sweet and fruity smell. "Okay, I really like this one," He admits pointing a finger at Ethan, "but you didn't hear that from me."

The younger man giggles softly at Mark and puts the strawberry-scented candle into his bag, the large candles already almost filling up the bag.

He decides that he's done with the candle section, and he wanders over to the soap section admiring the different art for the different scented soaps. He picks up a red one, teasing Mark about the red colour by bringing up the time he dyed his hair red, and he slips the soap into the bag when Mark glances away picking up another soap and pretending to put it back as if he didn't just put the soap in the bag.

Mark glances in the bag and sees the soap, and he briefly thinks about asking Ethan about the soap in the bag, but he decides that it won't honestly matter in the long run because it is none of his business what Ethan spends his money on. He might not like that his boyfriend seems very willing to spend over 100 dollars, he did the math in his head of all those candles alone, on something that will last him probably a couple months each since he's planning on having them lit 24/7, but Mark will make a habit of putting their lids on before they go to bed.

"Oh!" Ethan exclaims suddenly bringing Mark out of his thoughts. Before he can question his boyfriend, the other man is running across the store to where the body wash and moisturizer is.

Mark groans softly, knowing he has to run after his boyfriend who is probably going to buy one of everything in that section, and he slowly pads over to Ethan not feeling like running, but he still wants to get to him.

"All of these smell amazing," Ethan chimes when his boyfriend walks up putting one of every lotion and body wash into the overfilled bag. He starts handing products to Mark, whom luckily has larger hands to hold more things, and the taller of the two tries to hold his tongue. He tries really hard.

"Ethan, you do not need all of these," He finds himself saying without meaning to. Ethan turns to him with those big innocent eyes complimented with a pouted lip.

"But I want them," Ethan says in a small voice knowing that he gets his way when he uses this voice. And, of course, Mark caves because Ethan is too fucking cute with those eyes and that pout.

"Fine," Mark grumbles. His boyfriend immediately returns to stuffing Mark's arms with moisturizers and body washes until there there is definitely one of everything in his grasp.

"Okay!" Ethan chimes with a big smile. "We can go pay now."

" _You_ can pay for all of these," Mark says firmly. "I'm not going to feed into your addiction, Ethan."

"That's fair," Ethan says, not even bothered.

He starts to walk to the front desk, and Mark follows suit feeling really bad for the poor person who has to scan all of these items. And, he makes eye contact with her.

She looks like she wishes she were anywhere else in this moment, but she carries on smiling and having a small talk conversation with Ethan.

"These for your girlfriend?" She asks, and Ethan laughs really hard startling her nearly causing her to scan an item twice.

"Nah," He answers sounding amused. "These are all for me."

"Such a collection," She responds, and Mark snickers softly earning an annoyed glare from Ethan that slowly melts away when Mark mouths "I love you" in his direction.

The total price is over one thousand dollars worth of product, and Ethan is nonchalant as he pulls his credit card to pay for all of this. Mark kind of envies him a little for this, but he also can't imagine spending so much money on something so silly, but he also knows this is important to Ethan.

So it's important to him too.


End file.
